


I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me

by CourtingThanatos, Johnlock1996



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingThanatos/pseuds/CourtingThanatos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock1996/pseuds/Johnlock1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mob/modern day AU where Law is a very successful surgeon at the Grand Line Trauma Centre; one night, after a long shift, two critical patients (Jinbei and Luffy) are rushed into the hospital. Federal agents storm the hospital in search of people that escaped a battle between them, the Shichibukai, and the Whitebeard mob family. Law discovers what happened and offers to hide Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Private Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, so please, if you find any errors, just let me know. I am open to suggestions on how I should continue the story. I use a lot of song references, so when I do, I'll try to remember to make it known when I do.Please enjoy, and thank you very much for reading.

It has been another long night at the Grand Line Trauma Center. Law looks around the room and sighs. He's been running around room to room fixing patients nonstop. He's been to the operating room more times than he cares to think about. He sighs as he reaches for his favorite black and yellow-spotted jacket to go home when he hears a commotion from the front doors. Cursing his curiosity, he hurries to the front to see two patients being rushed into the hospital. "Hurry they need immediate medical attention!" an EMT yells as he runs beside the two men on stretchers.

'Don't get involved. Do not get involved. Damn it!' Law thinks to himself as he dashes to the side the smaller of the two patients: a boy with messy black hair and a small crescent-shaped scar below his left eye. The most prominent injury on the boy is a fresh, x-shaped gash etched into his chest still pouring blood. The boy looks terrible, but the patient that came in with him looks far worse. His traditional-style kimono is stained by a gaping hole in his chest that just barely missed his heart. That is probably the only reason he's still alive. "Get a transfusion ready for both of them!" he looks down at the smaller of the duo. 'What hell must he have endured? He's just a kid. . . Maybe 17 years old, but he looks like he's been through a war. . .'

"Dr. Trafalgar, there are many more patients being brought in, can you handle these two on your own?" the EMT asks.

"Of course. Penguin! Sachi! I'm going to need your help," Law turned to his friends. Sachi wheels the patients into Law's operating room and begins attaching them to various machines- the most advanced ones developed by Dr. Vegapunk himself.

"Do they need anesthesia?" Penguin asks reaching for the equipment, pausing to look at Law.

"That won't be necessary. Both of them are so badly injured they won't feel pain. They shouldn't have the energy to complain no matter what I do. This will be a fun operation!" Law slipps on his gloves, a demented grin forming on his face.

"His pulse is stabilizing," Shachi gestures to the smaller patient.

As Law finishes the surgery, there is a loud bang and shouting coming from the front entrance again. "Find them all! This is the closest hospital to where the fight happened; there has to be some of those bastards here! Akainu will flip his shit if we come back empty handed. Keep a look out for Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbei; he'll probably promote whoever finds them," a group of federal agents begin to interrogate the staff, demanding information about all patients emitted within the last thirty minutes. In particular, a boy, about 17, with messy black hair, a scar under his left eye; he'd be with a large, stocky man, about 44, and two-toned black hair tied back in a topknot. 

Law can hear the agents approaching and acts quickly, pulling a curtain around his patients as two men walked up to him. "We're looking for-"

"Two people. Yes, I heard. They're not here," he's not sure why he's lying for the two, but he knows for damn sure will not let HIS patients be taken in the middle of their recovery. 

"We just need to check behind the curtain, so just move out of the way and if-"

"I do not like being told what to do. Now, I have two patients- two teenaged girls behind that curtain that are getting much needed rest. They were in a severe car accident early this morning and just got out of surgery. If I allow either of you to enter, the stress could be too much for them to handle and they will die. Would you two like to be the ones to tell their frantic family that they died because of you? Or, should something happen to agitate their stitches and bandages while you are in there, are either of you capable of repairing that?" he pauses to let his words sink in, "No? I didn't think you were. So, now, if you would be so kind as to leave, I can get back to doing my job."

"You have a great day, sir," the agents say through gritted teeth. 

Law flips off their retreating figures, as he turns back to the curtain opening it just enough to allow him to slip through without anyone being able to see inside. 

"Why'd you lie to those Feds?" Penguin asks. 

Law smirks, "What fun would I get out of them having their way? Why don't you and Shachi go ahead home? I'll take care of the paperwork," Leaving it at that, Law walks over to the smaller boy. He is not sure why, but he feels drawn to him, like the boy needs to be protected. Law almost feels strangely possessive over him; the same way a child is when they find an injured bird- a feeling Law is far from accustomed to. Law checks the boy's vitals for a third time before walking over to the large man and checking his. After deeming them both stable, he picks up his jacket again, takes one last glance at the teen, and begins walking to the parking lot. The stream of critical patients stopped sometime during the last two operations Law performed; most of those patients are now cuffed to the bed. 'I guess those cops got lucky after all. I wonder if the kid will be discovered... Fucking hell,' Law turns around and walks to the break room fixing his sixth(?) seventh(?) cup of coffee that night. 'Damn brat better be thankful for me saving his ass.' With that final thought, Law spends a second night sleeping in the hospital.

After a few hours, the sun rises, Law wakes as light pours in through the large window in the room. He rubs his eyes and makes his way to the operating room. The larger man was already awake and trying to climb out of bed. 

"What are you doing?" Law asks in a flat, bored voice, startling the man. 

"Are you the surgeon that saved Luffy-Kun and myself?" His voice was harsh from disuse or trauma, Law isn't sure which, but he nods in response. "I wish to properly thank you then." He tries bowing to Law, "Thank you, very much."

"If you do not lie back down, you will start bleeding again, and you will die within a few minutes," Law responds while walking over to the smaller patient. 'Luffy, huh?' he muses to himself. "What happened to the two of you?"

"War," the large man looks directly at Law, fighting the tears in his eyes, he describes what happened. The Whitebeard gang's Second Commander, Portgas D. Ace, was captured by police in a raid about a month prior; his execution was scheduled for yesterday; however, they had to transfer him to a facility with proper equipment. During his transportation, all hell broke loose. 

"I don't know what happened as the fighting began: Luffy-Kun and the rest of us arrived after the fighting started," the man, Jinbei, explains. "However, our arrival shook up the Feds. But those damn Shichibukai...." Jinbei trails off.

Law nods; he understands. The Shichibukai- Seven Warlords who bought immunity from all crimes they commit- are the heads of massive gangs controlled by the Four Emperors, the Yonkou. Akagami Shanks, Big Mom, Beast Kaido, and Whitebeard rule over the entire North East. 

Next to Law the boy, Luffy, stirs, mumbling unintelligibly. Law glances over as Luffy opens his eyes, "Where's Ace?"


	2. Luffy and Law Escape from Grand Line Trauma Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finds out about Ace's death and goes on a rampage. Law eventually calms the mini typhoon. When Law thinks all is well, he opens a Get Well card only to be faced with an blast from his past. He and Luffy have to leave the hospital immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's been supportive of this story so far! Especially all of the betas I had (the only one with an account being Johnlock1996) I love all of you, and thanks for putting up with all my anxieties over posting this. Anywhore, this chapter is very, very fluffy (please if there's too much fluff let me know so I can tone it down in future chapters). The chapter has mild spoilers for Law's childhood, so be warned. It's nothing too major though. 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome. Please enjoy, and thank you so much for reading! <3

"Who?" Law asks while standing to check Luffy's vitals. 'They are stable, good,' He feels strangely relieved that the boy is doing so well, but dismisses the happiness and glances up at Luffy awaiting his answer.

"My older brother..." Luffy trails off, tears welling in his eyes as he looks to Jinbei for an answer. 

Law looks over. Jinbei's grim expression tells him everything he needs to know. 

"No... No..." Luffy's voice cracks as he breaks down. Sob after sob wrecking his already damaged body. 

"I'll give you two some time," Law grabs his jacket and spotted fur hat then walks to the parking lot, lighting a cigarette as he walks out the door. He doesn't smoke often, just when he needs a means other than drinking to relieve his stress. Law takes a long, deep drag of his cigarette, relishing in the feeling of it going down in his lungs, then out through his nostrils. The cold November air bites at his exposed skin. 

Seeing Luffy find out about his brother brought forth memories for Law he thought he buried deep down. As the memories flood through his mind he grows pale and his heart races. 'I HAVE TO HELP HER!! She'll die if I do nothing! What do you mean it's too late!? The fire hasn't spread to the wing she's in yet!' He remembers pleading with his teacher to let him go into the hospital and rescue his little sister; that sense of hopelessness, of feeling truly alone in the world.

"Law?" a voice snaps Law out of his painful flashback. "Whoa, are you okay? You look shaken," Penguin puts his arm around Law's shoulders while Shachi looks at the two with a worried expression.

"I am fine," Law lies, pushing Penguin's arm off him. "Last night's patients are awake."

"About that," Penguin starts, "I heard on the news that last night there was a really big turf war between the Whitebeard Family and the Feds. The Shichibukai even showed up!"

Noticing that Law had quit listening to Penguin in favor of taking another long drag of his cigarette, Shachi steps in, "Those patients we operated on last night," he stops and takes a look around, before hushing his voice and continuing, "Law, they are on the FBI's most wanted list. We have to call the police!"

"No!" Law snaps and looks at Shachi, "I will not let anything happen to either of them." Startled by his own outburst, Law is once again puzzled as to why he is defending these two strangers. 

Shachi looks startled at Law's aggression but doesn't back down, "Think about this! You're hiding fugitives! Even if you don't do something about them, someone else will. You helped them yesterday by saving their lives: you've done enough."

Law growls deeply and bares his teeth, "Shachi, Penguin, if either of you-"

"AAAACCCCEEE!!" 

Law looks towards the hospital entrance recognizing the voice. "Fuck!" he shouts flicking his cigarette to the ground and quickly snuffing it out. "I will need both of you to help me restrain this one." Not waiting for a response, he dashes off into the hospital. Shachi and Penguin groan before chasing after their stubborn friend. 

Upon entering the trauma center, Law freezes. It looks like a twister ripped its way through: holes litter the walls, unoccupied beds are all over the floor- some being used as barriers to protect the cowering doctors and nurses- shouts can be heard from all over as security guards try to restrain an unknown enemy. 

"WAHHHHH!!!!" 

Law runs down the hall nearest to him trying desperately to find Luffy, losing his friends along the way. After a few minutes of running, Law finds Jinbei standing at the end of a hall walking hesitantly towards an entity at the other end. 

"Luffy-Kun, I know you're depressed right now. I know you've lost a lot, but remember what you still have!" Jinbei pleads with an unresponsive Luffy. 

Law walks up to Jinbei placing his hand on Jinbei's shoulder, "If he does not stop this, he will bleed out, if that happens there will be nothing I can do to help. Let me try calming him?" Law says while smiling reassuringly. He strides a little farther down the hall close enough to Luffy to hear his ragged breathing, but far enough to be out of arm's reach. His hands tremble with an experience he's not familiar with- uncertainty. If he doesn't calm the hurricane of a teen, the boy will certainly die. "Luffy-ya, I realize we do not know each other, but I want -need- you to know, I understand completely what you are going through."

"HOW COULD YOU!? You'd NEVER understand!! I'm useless! I couldn't even save him! He's dead... And I'm still here!" Luffy begins sobbing hysterically again as he falls to his knees: his will to live stripped from him.

Law rushes over wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He has heard this story many times before, but this time is different: it's the same way he's felt for fourteen years. "My younger sister died when I was just a kid because I could not save her. She was murdered," Law's voice breaks, "the hospital she was a patient in was set on fire... All I could do was watch as it burned to the ground." As he relived the awful memory, a hand drifts up to his cheek to wipe away a tear he didn't know had been there. Looking down, Law notices Luffy has stopped crying and now looks concerned. "You need to get back to the bed and rest. Can you walk?" Law asks standing and offering Luffy a still shaking hand.

"Yeah... I think so," Luffy accepts Law's hand but falls.

Sighing, Law scoops Luffy into his arms carrying him princess-style. "We will go faster if I just carry you."

Luffy nods wrapping his arms around Law's neck. He feels the older man tense for a moment before relaxing and walking.

As they reach the room, the nurses and doctors shrink back from the destructive teen. Law gently sits Luffy down on the bed and begins to reattach him to the machines beside his bed. Luffy stops him and Law follows his gaze to the muted TV with the headline, "Mob Battle Turns Deadly." Law quickly un-mutes the broadcast, "In a large turf war between mob families the leader of the Whitebeard Family, Edward Newgate, and his Second Division Leader, Portgas D. Ace, were both brought down by Director Akainu of the FBI. However, a few of the criminals remain at large. In particular, the now ex-Shichibukai, Jinbei, and Monkey D. Luffy, the younger brother of Portgas D. Ace and son of the terrorist, Monkey D. Dragon. If you have any information that may lead to the capture of these wanted fugitives, please contact the FBI immediately. The number to call is at the bottom of your screen." 

Law turns off the tv when he feels Luffy's head hit his shoulder. "So it wasn't a dream?" Luffy suppresses his sobs and clings to Law's chest, desperately seeking something secure. Law holds the shaking boy close, rhythmically running his fingers through Luffy's unruly, but soft, hair. He rocks back and forth trying to calm the tremors wrecking the boy's body. 

"Law!?" The surgeon turns to see Penguin and Shachi gaping at his actions. He rarely ever gets that close to someone, much less actually touch them.

"What's the basket for?" Law asks nodding to the basket in Penguin's arms and releasing the boy. Luffy clings for a moment before letting go and pouting. 

"It's for him," Penguin says pointing to Luffy. "But what the hell is going on!? Was he the one that destroyed this wing?"

Law does not answer, instead he plucks the basket from Penguin's arms and takes the card sitting on top of the contents. "Get well soon," Law reads aloud. The front of the card has a beach scene depicted on it: two Palm trees line the sides, a hammock hangs between them and a flamingo suns itself on the sand by ebbing waves. 'Odd choice of card,' Law thinks, not dwelling on the fact for too long. 

"My hat!" Luffy exclaims happily taking out a straw hat from the basket. "Ne~, who's the basket for... Um... What's your name?"

Law notes the boy's change in demeanor at the sight of something so simple, storing it away for possible use later. "Trafalgar Law. And the basket is for you."

"Traf... Tar... Trfa... That's hard to say. Oh! I got it! Traffy! No, Tra-guy! Ne, Tra-guy, what's the card say?" Luffy asks innocently seemingly to have gotten past his earlier angst. 

Law reads the card, "Strawhat, I thank you for finding my long lost pet. As proof of my gratitude, I will give you a thirty minute head start. Don't waste it. Oh, and Law, I'm looking forward to chasing you again. Love, yours truly, Joker," Law drops the card to the floor, his face in a state of pure, primal fear. 'He- He found me again.... I thought I was hidden this time! I moved three states away! How!? How did He find me!?'

"Tra-guy? Is everything okay?" Luffy reaches out to touch Law's hand. Law jerks back, staring at the teen uncomprehendingly and retreats a few steps before snapping out of his trance. The fear on his face being replaced with with a determined urgency.

"I need to leave," Law says trying to regain his composure. He turns to Penguin and Shachi who have been silently watching him. "That Man found me again." 

Shachi and Penguin froze. Law's only ever mentioned "That Man" after his worst nightmares. On those nights, Shachi or Penguin would have to go to Law's apartment and stay with him until the morning. Law never told either of them the identity of "The Man;" he would say it is for their safety. However, anticipating a situation like this, Law told the two of an emergency bag hidden in the hospital he had prepared for a quick get away. Shachi is the first to react, "I'll get your bag." He grabs Penguin and rushes off down the hall to a long-forgotten storage closet.

"Tra-guy? Are you leaving?" Luffy asks.

"Yes, Luffy-ya," He numbly replies. "Before I go, I need to replace yours and Jinbei-ya's bandages."

"That's not necessary for me, Dr. Trafalgar: I can have my family take care of me," Jinbei resists, "I'm going there anyways; I have to protect them from that monster. I'm sure you understand."

"I have to insist that you let me change your bandages first: they are filthy the wound could get infected. Sit," Law commands and Jinbei cooperates. It takes about ten minutes to change all of Jinbei's bandages leaving him twenty more to change Luffy's and get out to his apartment. 'I am not going to get away this time. I'm fucked! The one fucking time I help strangers and He fucking finds me!' Law frets while removing Luffy's old bandages. The wound is healing remarkably well and quickly. Another five minutes pass before Shachi and Penguin return with a duffle bag full of medical supplies, money, spare winter clothes, water, snacks, and an extra pack of cigarettes. 

"Where will you go?" Shachi hands Law his bag after he's finished with the bandages. Law can see his friend trying to hide his tears under his hat. 

"It is safer if you do not know. The Man will not harm you once he figures out you know nothing," Law replies. 'I hope,' he adds thinking to himself. The Man is ruthless, and will never stop until he gets what he wants- Law. And now Luffy. 'Oh, God, Luffy,' Law realizes. "Luffy-ya do have anywhere you can hide for a while?"

Luffy looks helplessly up at the dark-haired doctor, "No."

Law curses. He doesn't need someone to slow down his escape. "Can you think of anyone?" He voice takes on a pleading edge. "Friends? Family?" 

"No! No one. My friends are missing, and the only family I had is dead," Luffy responds numbly.

Law feels a weight lift off his shoulders for some reason, but felt a new one settle in his chest, "Luffy-ya, come with me."

Luffy gains a little light in his eyes, "You'll let me stay with you?"

Law feels his heart take a leap of faith into his stomach and heat raise to his face, "Uh. Yes. But we will not stay at my apartment; just long enough to get Bepo, some clothes, and money. Then we will go to my friend's, rather acquaintance's, cabin for a day or two."

Luffy bounces and detaches himself from the machines to wrap his arms around Law's waist in a tight hug. "Thanks, Tra-guy!" Luffy exclaims oblivious to the blush spreading across the older man's face; Shachi and Penguin however, notice it, exchanging knowing smiles. 

"We need to go now; we have about five minutes until The Man gets here," Law cautions gathering his bag and prying the overzealous teen from his waist. He grabs Luffy and walks to the break room to retrieve his keys from his locker. 

"We'll tell the boss you have to take an indefinite leave of absence," Penguin rushes his friend out the door while half carrying Luffy. 

"Thank you!" Law calls back as he makes his way to his car, a bright yellow Lotus with black interior. He shoves Luffy into the passenger's seat, then sprints to the driver's side door. The moment he gets in the car, he becomes hyper aware of everything: Luffy's smell- like the ocean- police sirens in the distance, the vibrations of the car starting, and the shouts of people in the hospital. He pulls out and heads to his apartment for the last time.

After about five minutes passed, Law gets to the bridge separating the island he works on and the island he lives on. Putting his car's horsepower to the test, he pushes the gas pedal to the floorboard, smiling slightly at the purr of his car as he weaves expertly through the light traffic. Suddenly, he gets a dark feeling, and a shudder rips through his body. Looking over to the oncoming traffic he nearly slams on the breaks. In the opposite lane is a light pink limo. The Man's limo. As he drives by, he can feel the flamboyant man's eyes staring into his through the tinted windows. Law can almost hear the man laughing and see his shit-eating grin. 

"Ne... Tra-guy? Is... Everything okay?" Luffy asks out of breath.

Without looking over, Law grips the wheel tighter and speeds up, "Yeah, everything is fine." 

"Tra-guy...? Wh-where.... We go?"

Law now looks over at the boy whose speech is heavily slurring. He notices Luffy is fighting to keep his eyes open, and clutching his chest. The bandages Law put on are bloody and yellowing at the edges. 'Damn. I need to change those again...'

"My house. You-we'll-be safe there for the time being. Maybe. But we will not be there for long."

".....'Kay...." Luffy says groggily losing his battle with consciousness. The boy's head nestles on Law's shoulder as he falls fast asleep. Law watches the boy sleep for a few moments, noticing how the lights from the street lamps switch his hair from dark blue to black, before smiling and turning his attention back to the road. It's odd: he hasn't felt this protective over somebody since his sister. "I will not let you fall into That Man's hands. I promise," Law says and Luffy hums in his sleep. 

Another ten minutes go by before he pulls into his apartment complex. "Luffy-ya, wake up," he nudges the small boy.

"Mmm, Ace, five more minutes," Luffy mumbles before opening his eyes, looking around hopefully, before his eyes land on Law.

Seeing that hope burn out of the boy's eyes hurts Law, but he forces it down, "We are at my apartment."

Luffy nods,unbuckles, and gets out of the car. Law lingers for a moment before doing the same. 

Opening the door to his apartment he's greeted by a purring white American Bobcat weaving between his legs mewling happily. "Bepo," Law says with a fond smile. He bends to pick up the cat, he pets it a few times then turns to Luffy, "Will you hold him while I get some more supplies?"

Luffy takes the cat without a word causing Law to frown slightly, then turn around and walk to his room. A few minutes pass until he returns with two more duffle bags and a cat carrier. Bepo mewls when Law picks him up expecting to be played with, only to be met by disappointment when he is placed in the carrier. Law places his bags and the carrier on the ground by the front door. "Come here," Law tells the dark haired boy.

Luffy looks confused for a moment before obeying. Law removes Luffy's bandages carefully pausing anytime the boy would wince. Finally, after the bandages come off Law can see some of the stitches had popped loose. He walks over to his duffle and takes out a needle, thread, iodine, and gauze, before heading over to the sink. "I don't have any saline solution, so we will have to make due with water," Law informs his young patient. He dampens a napkin and walks back over to Luffy. "I need you to stay absolutely still. This will hurt a lot, but bear with it for me."

Law does his best to clean the wound, but water will only do so much. Afterwards, he begins to take out the stitches, the boy winces, but doesn't move. After taking out the last stitch, he uses the iodine to disinfect Luffy's chest, then begins to re-stitch the area. After an hour and a half of precision stitching, Law finishes and applies new bandages to Luffy's chest. "All done," Law informs Luffy, "We need to go now."

"'Kay, Tra-guy," Luffy groggily replies and stands. He picks up the cat carrier and follows Law out the door. Suddenly, Law pushes Luffy against the wall concealing them in the shadows and snaking his arms around Luffy's waist, pressing their bodies as close together as he could get them. Luffy's eyes grow wide at the sudden action; he can feel Law's heart racing and the older man's breath feels hot against his face. Suddenly Luffy's face begins to heat up and he feels his heart mirror Law's, "What are you-"

"Shhh!" Law commands in a skittish voice glancing towards the main office building adjacent to the parking lot in front of his apartment building.

Luffy follows his gaze seeing a young, well-endowed woman with green hair and large, round glasses. She doesn't look strong, Luffy can't figure out why Law looks so scared.

Seeming to understand Luffy's confusion, Law says, "That woman standing in front of the front office works for That Man... I do not want to have to deal with her right now. We do not have time for that."

"You keep saying 'That Man' who is he!?" Luffy demands, "If he's after us, then I should know who he is too!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down," Law scolds in a harsh whisper, but sighs, "His name is Donquixote Doflamingo. A Shichibukai who works under the Younko, Beast Kaido. He is horrible; he will stop at nothing to find, torture, and kill us, and everyone we know."

"I'm not scared of him," Luffy says defiantly. "I'll kick his ass!"

"You should be afraid." Law replies flatly, but he can't help but be impressed by the boy's reckless bravery. He watches as the woman walks into the office building. Taking this opportunity to escape, he grabs the younger boy's hand and sprints to the Lotus. 

Monet watches as Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy make their escape. She lightly chuckles at the fleeing mice. 'The Young Master will dispose of them quickly,' she thinks while taking pictures of Law's car. Her phone rings, "Young Master, it's good to hear from you again."

"Has my pet left his home yet?"

"Yes, Young Master, he's currently going south, presumably going to that place."

"Fufufufu, good, good. He's as predictable as always, I'm glad to see that much hasn't changed about him," Doflamingo hangs up the phone. "Vergo, turn around; we're going to his cabin."


	3. Weekend at Eustass'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy need a place to hide, why not at Law's ex-lover's house? What awaits them but more fluff and slight angst (as always).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thanks all my betas again; without all of you, there would be so many errors... Well not a lot... But it wouldn't be nearly as good. :3 
> 
> Uhmmm... Oh! Towards the end of the story I use a word I have never heard before, titter as a synonym for chuckle. Figured I'd tell you now so later when you come across it you won't have to look it up... If you needed to... I dunno, it could have just been me that has never heard it before. *shrugs* My beta, Johnlock1996, kinda forced me to put it in because it sounds a wee bit like a knockoff Pokemon. Could you imagine what that demon would like? *yuck* 
> 
> Anywhore, the plot kinda thinkens here... But not too much. *sorry* I want it to be a gradual progression in their romance. But it will pick up soon, I promise.... 
> 
> Also, I'm going on a family vacation today, and where we're going there will be no wifi, so I won't be able to post for a while. (Not like I've been posting on a regular basis anyways) But, I'll have a lot of time on my hands, so when I get back, I'll try to post a double chapter~ 
> 
> As always, thanks you for reading; you guys are such an inspiration for me to continue writing. <3 Comments are always welcome as are any corrections, critiques, or suggestions. Please enjoy!

The sun begins to peak up over the horizon when Law pulls into a gas station. He doesn’t want to stop so soon, but this is the last station between him and his destination. Law shivers at the thought of what he has to do. ‘Is there anything else I can do?’ he internally despairs. Law looks over at the sleeping teen next to him. Sighing, he shakes the boy awake, “Luffy-ya, wake up.” The boy grumbles in response. “Luffy-ya! Get up!” Law shakes the boy once more with more force than he intended.

Luffy wakes up and looks around. “Ne, Tra-guy, where are we?” he asks groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“About twenty miles outside of the city,” Law responds while fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. “I need you to go into the station and put fifty on pump six. Can you remember that?” Law doubts the boy will do what he asked without any detours, but gives him the money anyways. “After I pump the gas, I will get us some snacks for the road,” Law informs the boy.

“You’re gonna buy me food!?” Luffy exclaims happily and begins salivating in Law’s car.

“You idiot! DO NOT DROOL IN MY CAR!” Law yells while practically throwing Luffy out of the Lotus before shouting to the boy’s retreating figure, “And get napkins, you Neanderthal!” Chuckling to himself, Law waits for Luffy to give the cashier his money before filling his tank. ‘I guess food is a good incentive for the kid,’ He stores this information away for future use. 

Law pulls his phone from his coat pocket. ‘This will benefit Luffy and will keep the both of us safe. Ugh, please kill me,’ Law tries to convince himself that this is a good decision. Groaning, he dials the number he memorized long ago. The phone rings twice before a voice on the other side answers, “Well, well, now you finally call, Law? Aren't you supposed to call the morning after, or is that too polite for you?”

Immediately, Law regrets his decision, but it’s too late to turn back now. “It is good to hear from you, too, Eustass-ya,” Law forces his anger down. Kid always knew the right things to say that would get under his skin the quickest. 

“Of course it is. What is it you want this time? If you’re looking for another one night stand, Law, I think you need to buy me dinner first.”

“Can you be serious for once, Eustass-ya?" Law could feel his patience wearing down quickly.

“I am being very serious. It’s only fair to treat a serial booty call to dinner every now and then.”

Law can feel his anger rising, “Look, Eustass, I need a favor. I do not want to hear your shit!”

“Now, Law, that’s no way to ask for a favor. Besides, what would I get out of this?”

Law grinds his teeth and spits out, “What is it you want?”

Kid chuckles, “I want to go for a ride.”

After a long pause, Law responds, “Fine. I need to stay at your cabin outside of town for a bit.”

“Oh? What for?” Kid teases, “Do you have a new lover you want to show the country side?” 

Law can feel his face heat up at the word, lover, “No, Eustass-ya, I need a place to hide for a bit. And,” he inhales deeply, forcing himself to say the next part, “I need you to be there, too.” He knows what Kid will think, but he has a plan.

“So this is a booty call! I have to say, Law, you’re very predictable.”

“You are wrong, Eustass; that is not the reason I need you there. You are for insurance. Wait, predictable? FUCK! Fuckfuckfuck! Of course! That is why she was there! Damn it! How could I be so stupid?!” Law realizes his mistake: Doflamingo had anticipated him going to Kid’s cabin. 

Fearing the silence after that episode Kid speaks, “Law? Are you okay, man? What’s going on?”

“Are you at your apartment?” 

“No, I’m at Uncle Shanks’s condo, why?”

Law’s excitement spikes, “That’s even better! Wait for me there; I am about forty-five minutes away.” He hangs up before Kid can protest. Law gets back in the car and parks it in front of the gas station. He strides into the store looking for Luffy.

“Meat~ Meat~ Meat~ Meat~” Luffy sings as he watches hot dogs turn on the rotisserie; a mini waterfall pours from his mouth.

Law suppresses a titter at the scene, Luffy looks like a puppy begging for food it can’t have. Law admires the scene a bit longer than he feels comfortable mentioning, then walks over to the boy. “Here,” he hands Luffy another twenty dollars, “Buy what you want, but you cannot bring anything into my car.”

Stars form in Luffy’s eyes as he takes the money and rushes to the counter, buying all the meat he could. 

Shaking his head, Law goes through the aisles picking up a bag of cat food, some chocolate, and some beef jerky for Kid. Finally, he arrives where he wanted to be, the self-serve coffee. ‘Maybe black coffee would be best. . .’ Law thinks. 

“Tra-guy?” Luffy looks up at Law as he walks to the checkout counter. 

‘Not the puppy eyes!’ Law frets what the smaller boy will say. “Yes, Luffy-ya?” 

“Can I have some more money?” Luffy pouts and Law feels his resolve melt away looking at the pitiful expression.

“How much?” He dreads the answer, but as long as it gets that look off Luffy’s face, he doesn’t care. 

“$45.62,” the pale as a ghost, pink-haired girl behind the counter fills in as she pops her gum looking very unamused. Her black eyes studied the two, ‘Stupid boy, not having enough money! It’s so not cute! The other one better have enough to pay for all of this crap! I am not putting all of that back. I’m a princess after all; I shouldn’t have to.’

“Jesus, Luffy-ya! What the hell did you get?” Law tries to be stern, but he can’t refuse the boy’s pleading face.

“Just a snack. . . “Luffy looks down guiltily. 

“Add these too,” Law sighs handing the girl everything he was carrying, ‘I cannot believe he got $45 worth of. . . . Are those hot dogs? Dear, God, why?’ The total came to $63.96, Law pays reluctantly and makes his way to the car while Luffy follows happily as he munches on his “snack.”

“Thanks, Tra-guy~” Luffy says between bites. 

“Just try not to make a habit of this,” Law responds as he reaches in the back to retrieve Bepo. The cat happily mewls at the sight of his beloved owner and Law smiles at the dainty sound. He opens the carrier and scoops the pudgy cat into his arms cuddling it for a moment before placing the cat on his shoulders where he purred contently. 

“Shishishishi, you have a funny cat, Tra-guy!” the teen laughs and finishes the last of the hot dogs. Bepo mews at the smiling boy and jumps off Law’s shoulder onto the roof of the Lotus. Luffy pets the cat as Law looks at the two fondly. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile, Tra-guy,” Luffy absently comments as he scratches Bepo’s neck. “You should smile more; you look better when you do.” 

The words Law was about to say dies in his mouth, as he is shocked into silence by the boy’s comment. ‘He is what? Seventeen? He is just a boy! He should not be affecting me this much! What the hell is going on?’ Regardless of his thoughts, his body betrays him, and a deep flush reaches his cheeks spreading up to his ears. 

“Tra-guy, are you okay? Your face got really red. Are you cold?” Luffy stops petting the cat and walks over to Law, he encompasses the older man in a warm embrace. 

Law gulps as if he had been deprived of air, “Luffy-ya! What are doing?” Law protests but makes no move to pry the boy from his waist. 

“Tra-guy, your face is red. I thought you were cold, you’re actually really warm~” Luffy buries his face in Law’s back completely oblivious to the doctor tensing at the sudden act of affection.

“Are. . . you cold, Luffy-ya?” Law chokes out.

“A little,” Luffy admits, “But you’re really warm!” 

Luffy holds Law a little tighter and the doctor can’t stop himself from whirling around to return Luffy’s hug. The older man buries his face into Luffy’s neck and smirks at the surprised squeak the boy makes. “Better?” Law asks lifting his face up enough to look Luffy in the eyes. 

The boy has a deep enough blush to match Law’s earlier; he looks like a frightened mouse for a second before smiling up at Law. “Yeah! You’re really warm and nice!” 

‘God, he is really cute,’ Law thinks to himself, ‘If I bend down just a little more. . . No! What am I thinking? I am supposed to be protecting him, not getting attached. Attachments are a luxury I cannot afford.’ 

Bepo mewls tottering over to Law’s back and places his paws between the man’s shoulder blades. Suddenly fully aware of the situation, Law pulls away from Luffy, much to their mutual disappointment. He immediately misses the warmth the smaller boy provided. “We need to get moving. We are going back to town; to an . . . acquaintance’s house,” Law grabs Bepo from the roof of the car and puts him back into the carrier and in the backseat. 

After driving for about forty-five minutes, Law pulls into a parking garage close to Shanks’ condominium. Luffy and Law walk to the condo, a 45-story tall, all-glass building in the middle of the city with a park across the street. Waiting outside the main entrance is a large man with bright red hair styled into spikes and dammed back with a pair of square-shaped goggles. “Eustass- ya,” Law says walking up to the man, Luffy following close behind carrying Bepo.

“Law,” Kid smirks. When the doctor is close enough, the redhead reaches out grabbing his waist and pulls him into a deep kiss. Law futilely struggles against the man’s strong grip. Luffy makes a strangled noise as anger rises in him and steps forward preparing for a fight, but Law raises his hand signaling to the teen everything is okay. Kid tries to slip his tongue between Law’s lips, but the doctor refuses until a hand grabs his ass causing him to gasp. Kid seizes the opportunity to shove his tongue past the black-haired man’s parted lips, skillfully exploring Law’s mouth- his teeth, gums, and the insides of his cheeks- ignoring the other man’s tongue until he felt he’d waited long enough. Then the battle for dominance begins. Law fights back not wanting to be conquered by Kid, but this time, like each time before, Law gives in to the larger man, following his lead entwining their tongues; a feeling so familiar, he almost lets a moan escape. 

After a few more seconds, Kid releases Law. “What the fuck was that, Eustass?” Law growls as he wipes spit off his mouth.

“What? It’s been almost a year, Law dear, I couldn’t resist,” Kid teases, “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. I know how much you loath not being in control: it’s the only way to keep you interested.” Kid opens the front door, ignoring all the people inside gawking at the trio. “After you,” he says, the wolfish grin never leaving his face.

Law starts to walk in but is stopped by a hand on his arm. “Are you sure we can trust him?” Luffy asks, eyes hidden beneath the brim of his hat. 

“He may be an irritating pervert, with horrible taste in clothes, food, men, and well, basically everything, but we would not be here if I did not trust him,” Law reassures the raven-haired teen.

“Gotta consult with the missus? I have to say, I never thought you’d be whipped. Such small guy too,” Kid mirthfully laughs. 

“Fuck off, Eustass-ya. I am not 'whipped.' The kid has been through hell and back, he is allowed to be apprehensive of strangers. Especially those that look like a common thug."

“Tra-guy? What’s he talking about?” Luffy innocently asks.

“And look, he’s innocent as well! Law, you really picked a good one this time!” Kid laughs harder and clutches his sides.

The doctor shoves past Kid dragging the oblivious teen behind him. “Are you going to stand out there holding the door like the imbecile you are, or will you take us up to your studio?” Law demands.

Kid stops laughing and scowls. “Aren’t you forgetting your half of the deal? I get to go for a ride.”

“Really, Eustass-ya? Right now? Can you not wait until later? Can you at least show Luffy-ya the way to your room?” Law asks unenthusiastically. 

“He can wait; it won’t take long.”

Law sighs and turns to the teen, “Sorry, Luffy-ya, but could you wait here for a little while?”

The boy looks slightly upset, but nods anyways. 

Kid’s smile returns as the doctor walks back outside. The two walk in silence until they reach the parking garage. 

Law digs into his coat and retrieves his keys; he tosses them to the redhead, “Please be gentle on her.”

Catching the keys, Kid excitedly bounces to the driver’s side of the Lotus. Law reluctantly sits in the passenger’s seat and waits for the near-death experience that is sure to follow. Kid plucks the pack of beef jerky from the cup holder, "This does not count as dinner." He smiles at the look of disgust on Law's face. Taking a bite of dried beef, Kid rips out of the parking garage and into the street nearly hitting a vender unlucky enough to be in the way. The redhead cackles as he pushes the car to its limits. “So, what’s been eating at you, Law?” Eustass casually asks while drifting the Lotus around a particularly tight turn. 

“You mean other than you trying to kill us?” Law replies, fear poorly hidden in his voice. 

“Tch. I’m not going to kill us; you should know by now how good of a driver I am. Remember all those late night runs from the cops? Ah, now those were the days,” Kid reminisces.

“If I remember correctly, we ended up in the hospital as much as a jail cell. If it were not for Shanks’ pull, we probably would still be in prison."

“As optimistic as ever, my dear. And I remember you shouting ‘faster’ in the passenger’s seat and laughing. Back when you were fun.”

“I do not need your approval, Eustass-ya.”

“Oh, right you have that boy with you now,” Kid spits out bitterly.

Law scoffs, “You sound jealous.”

“What else would you expect from me, Law? To be happy? Elated for you and your new booty call? I bared my soul to you, and you left in the middle of the night. You didn’t call me; you ignored my calls. Never answered my texts! You dropped off the face of the fucking Earth! You even moved,” Kid pauses and takes a shaky breath, “And now. Now you show up nearly out of the blue with that boy following you around like a lost fucking puppy! How the FUCK am I supposed to feel? Do you want be to feel nothing!? Like you!?”

“Kid I-” Law begins at a loss for words.

“No, don’t you dare look at me like that. Anyone but you. I’m not some wounded animal, Law. I don’t need, nor do I want your pity. You wanna make up for that? Give me the fucking truth. Why are you showing up now?”

“I am in a lot of trouble. I didn't know where else to go or who else I could turn to." After a moment of silence Law admits in a small voice, "Doflamingo found me again.” Kid just nods fully understanding the gravity of the situation and turns the Lotus back towards Shanks’ condo.

Upon entering the building, Luffy is nowhere in sight. “Luffy-ya! Luffy-ya, where are you?” Law calls out but gets no response. He begins to fear the worse when Kid places a hand on his shoulder. The redhead points to the receptionist’s desk where the black-haired teen stands chatting happily to the green-haired woman behind the desk. Breathing a sigh of relief, Law walks over to the desk.

“Oi, Tra-guy!” Luffy says happily when the doctor gets to the desk. “Ne~, Makino, do you know Tra-guy?” 

The woman behind the desk looks over to the tattooed man and quickly casts her eyes away, “He’s a friend of Shanks’ nephew. He’s come by here before.”

Law blushes and fidgets remembering their last encounter, but the redhead smiles, pride poorly concealed on his face. No one in this world should have ever seen what she did, but she always knocked before entering the rooms afterwards. Luffy tilts his head in confusion at the interaction but thankfully doesn’t question it. 

“Uhm, Eustass-ya, I am rather tired, so can we go up to your studio now?” Law asks, still slightly squirming in the uncomfortable situation.

Kid laughs but turns and begins to walk towards the elevator. When the three step inside, the redhead pulls out a keycard from his wallet and places it in a slit above the elevator buttons. The trio stand in silence until they arrive at their destination, the forty-fourth floor, a studio apartment for Kid whenever he chooses to stay with his uncle.

The elevator dings open and the tired doctor pushes past the two men and slinks over to the king-sized bed. He toes off his shoes and climbs under the covers. “Just make yourself at home, asshole,” Kid calls after him receiving a middle finger in response making him laugh. Turning to Luffy he says, “I have to continue my meeting with my uncle, but after that I’ll be back; if he wakes up, let him know that, ‘kay?” 

Luffy smiles up at the larger man, “’Kay!” When the elevator doors close, Luffy walks over to kitchen and begins making a sandwich. 

Law listens to the sporadic clatter of dishes until he begins to drift off. That’s when the nightmares began.


	4. Nightmares Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's past haunts him in his dreams. Luffy helps him through a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's been a long two weeks, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. My life's been a hellish mixture of high school work, college work, and life. . . with an extra large heaping of chronic laziness. But! Nevertheless, I have the next chapter! :D I did say I would attempt a double chapter, which I did not do. . . Instead this chapter is about twice as long as the other three were so technically it's a double chapter. . . kinda. . . Please, forgive me. I'm a bad noodle, I know. And while I did try to maintain a regular posting schedule, it fell apart really quickly. Fear not, the series is not done and I'm not abandoning it. I just have a really busy life right now. I will post when I can, I have already began the next chapter, so there's that head start. Also, I went through and edited my previous chapters- nothing major, just little errors I found. 
> 
> Now, this chapter is very graphic. There are detailed depictions of child abuse, violence, *blushes a little* smut, and a panic attack the end. But, a very big but, I included a way to help anyone going through a panic attack as well. It's an actual method that has worked time and time again. 
> 
> I think that's all. . . I would like to thank everyone that decided to continue reading this series. I am so sorry I won't be able to post often. Please, bare with me.

The nightmares are always the same; reoccurring after each time Doflamingo finds Law: a memory of the doctor’s childhood. It was his first real beating from Vergo, and one he will never forget.

Law is hyperaware of his surroundings. His senses are heightened from an overload of adrenaline flooding throughout his veins- a product of an earlier altercation between him and his caretaker. The floor he sits on is light pink, stained by many years of gore spilt and poorly cleaned- a warning to the souls unfortunate enough to be damned here. The other side of the rounded room is cloaked in darkness, but from what Law can see, it is lined with large steel bars that converge with the ones on his side about thirty feet above him effectively trapping all within- The Birdcage- Doflamingo’s dungeon. The rapidly declining temperature causes Law to shiver lightly and goosebumps to spring up all over his exposed skin. His chains make a dull ping as they hit the bars behind him. The newly formed abrasions on his wrists sting, but he disregards the irritation in favor of futilely tugging on the restraints attempting to find a weak point. He knows he never will, but Law stubbornly refuses to give up- to do so would only bring satisfaction to his captor. He’s naked, vulnerable, and his heart pounds furiously in his chest. However, he doesn’t allow any of his distress to show on his face: a perfect mask of disinterest. ‘How long have I been down here now?’ Law wonders, his stomach rumbling. ‘Doflamingo ordered my punishment this morning and already disciplined me; why am I still here?’ He struggles against the cuffs more, causing the dull ping to become a persistent ringing. 

“Must you beat so loudly? You’ve already given me a headache with your screaming earlier,” a voice grumbles from the side of the birdcage where light dares not reach. There’s a loud screeching as the owner of the gruff voice drags a metal chair with worn, leather straps on the arms and legs closer to Law. “What did you do this time to piss off the Young Master? How’d you end up down here with little old me?” the voice sneers. A man saunters over to the front of the chair; a piece of meat stuck to his cheek from dinner earlier.

‘Guess that answers that question,’ Law thinks rolling his eyes. The man sits down heavily, placing his hands behind his head lacing his fingers together. He crosses his legs in an indifferent manner. Law scowls at the dark-haired man. “What? Did Doflamingo not inform you of my punishment? So then, why are you here? To blow off steam by doing as you please?” he scoffs, “Do you think he would approve of you being here, Vergo?” 

Vergo coolly rises and walks in front of the immobilized kid. ‘Disrespectful little brat,’ he thinks as he draws his massive fist back. The collision with Law’s face is harder than Vergo intended, and the boy’s head falls back as if his neck snapped. After a few moments, too long for Vergo’s comfort, Law lethargically raises his head. Mentally breathing a sigh of relief, Vergo thinks resentfully, ‘The Young Master would not have been pleased if I killed his beloved little Law. Nevertheless, he needs to learn to recognize my authority.’ The dark-haired man snarls, lifting the kid by the neck as high up as the shackles would permit, “You need to show me respect: it’s Vergo-san to you, brat.” 

Law struggles against the powerful man’s tight grasp. “Fuck you!” he yells as he spits blood into his imprisoner’s face grinning triumphantly even as Vergo slams his face into the boy’s brow. Spots form in Law’s vision and he blinks a couple of times trying to clear them, but his tormentor doesn’t allow him to fully recover before smashing his small body to the ground. 

Vergo wastes no time before descending upon the kid raising his leg and bringing it down, crushing Law’s sternum. Law gasps curling up on his side in a tight ball trying to defend his damaged body. Vergo turns his attention to the dark-haired boy’s unprotected face. “Maybe you’ll learn to keep your dirty little mouth shut!” Vergo shouts before kicking Law in the mouth. This time his head smacks into the metal bars behind him, and the spots erupt again blending at the edges and moving inward rapidly. 

Even so, Law does not cease antagonizing the livid man, “Ha! Is that all you have, Vergo,” he wheezes, “I expected more out of Doffy’s top executive. Are you going soft in your old age?”

The man stops his rampage after another swift kick; he smiles wickedly then walks off into the darkness. He reemerges moments later with his favorite toy, a pair of brass knuckles. Vergo’s grin broadens as he watches all traces of humor and hope die in the boy’s grey eyes. “You may not like me, but you will show me respect; even if I have to beat the respect into you!” A storm of iron-backed fists fly into Law’s face, chest, and ribs- anywhere Law is not protecting. The sickening crack of his bones and blood rushing to his ears nearly drown out Vergo’s laughter. Law can feel something warm and sticky pooling around him- his contribution to the tile’s discoloration. “Not so tough now are you, brat? Where did all of that confidence go?” 

“Doffy! Save me!” Law manages to croak out making Vergo become blind with rage. The barrage seems to be endless; each punch is more painful than the last and each blow causes more blood to drain out of the boy like miniature waterfalls. The onslaught creates new wounds while reopening older ones that had just started to heal. Law loses his ability to defend any part of his body and lies there taking the full force of the beating, just awaiting some end. With each hit, he oddly feels peace growing closer. ‘Maybe I’m dying. Maybe my waste of a life finally coming to an end,’ he blissfully thinks. Just before his vision completely fades away and the nothingness consumes him, he catches a glimpse of something large and pink rushing into the room shouting something unintelligible and Vergo being ripped away- discarded like trash, then a tranquil sensation as something warm cradles him, rocking back and forth mumbling words of assurance. 

The dream shifts to a more recent memory, the day after Law’s sixteenth birthday. He stumbles into Doflamingo’s mansion around three in the morning, wasted from a party the previous night with Kid at Shanks’ condo.

Law attempts to sneak into the manor only to set off the alarm while opening the front door. “Fuhck! Shhhhhhh! Shhh! Yer gonna wake up Doffy,” he shushes the blaring siren. After a few failed attempts, he punches in the correct combination silencing it. The teen turns to go to his room knocking an antique Japanese vase from the Edo period off the console table in the process. “Shit!” Law hisses as he drops awkwardly to floor and tries to pick up the pieces. Without him noticing, a shard slices his palm open.  
“Where have you been!?” Doflamingo shouts at the boy crouching in front of him, fear and anger mixing in his voice. He bends down to help the teen clean his mess. “This vase was 100,000 berrie,” he says absently.

Law jumps at the sudden loud noise. His eyes going wide at the sight of his caretaker. ‘Don’t tell him the truth! It’ll only turn out horribly’ his inner voice wisely states. “I was with Eustass-ya~” he says happily, slightly slurring his speech. ‘Fuck! No! You idiot! Well, it’s too late to go back now.’ he internally face palms. 

Doflamingo seizes the teen’s wrist and whirs him around; his face scrunches up when the smell of alcohol invades his nose. His features contort to pure fury, the vein in his forehead pulses, but he masks his voice in a pseudo-calm, “You know how I feel about that punk. And now you come home to me at three in morning reeking of liquor, Law, just what did you do with that useless waste of human flesh? I do not pay for you to attend the best medical school for you to discard it by drinking with some trivial criminal’s nephew.”

“Lemme go! We jus’ drank a li’l. Nothin more,” Law slurs while trying to yank his wrist out of the Shichibukai’s grip. He stops when he sees the elder man is staring, eyes wide and fearful, at his arm. Following his gaze, the intoxicated teen notices the stream of blood from his palm running down his wrist and over Doflamingo’s hand, and finally onto the tile floor. 

“Come with me,” the blond man says, rage diminishing into irritation. The duo walk down halls littered with pointless art, under Giolla's insistence, hand-in-hand as if Law were still a child. Doflamingo pulls the teen into the kitchen and hoists him up onto the island at the center of the room. The cool marble countertop makes him fidget slightly before adjusting to the cold. The older man retrieves a first aid kit from the cabinet across from the teen. “Your hand,” Doflamingo says flatly. Law obeys, reaching his injured hand out. The Shichibukai stands between Law’s legs and takes his outstretched hand. He begins to disinfect the cut. From within the kit, he pulls out a “Hello Kitty” bandage.

“Oh, c’mon, Doffy! Sugar’ll kill me if she sees I’m using her band aids,” Law whines. 

“These are not Sugar’s. Do you not recall begging me to get them for you ages ago? You were so darling; I could not deny you,” Doffy reminisces pinching the dark-haired boy’s cheek. “But, now here you are, intoxicated, and fumbling over yourself. I have such high hopes for you, Law, prove to me I have not overestimated your capabilities. I want you to take over the Heart Chair- to become my right hand. That won’t be a meek task, and you cannot attain it if you continue down this path.” He actually looks wounded, betrayed, repulsed by the teen in front of him. Doflamingo kisses the top of Law’s hand, “If you cannot suppress your desires, then do not drink, Law, dearest. I was worried sick about you;” his voice drops to a honey-like whisper, “how will you make it up to me?” He may have phrased it like a question, but the teen fully understands what the older man’s intentions are. 

The Shichibukai steps closer to Law, trailing his hand up the teen’s thigh sending a shudder through his body; he uses his free hand to wrap around the back of Law’s neck holding him in place. The teen squirms when he feels lips pressed to the base of his neck. “What are you-” the older man grabs Law’s chin and in one swift motion, lifts it up and silences him with a deep, passionate kiss. He pulls away to gage the teen’s reaction only to be greeted with glassy, grey eyes and a cocky smile, “Why’d you stop?”

That was all the Shichibukai needed. He whisks Law up so that he’s straddling the blond’s waist. Law winds his arms around Doffy’s neck as the two resume their kissing, growing hungrier by the second. Ravenous growls escape from Doflamingo’s throat as he gently nips the teen’s bottom lip. Eagerly opening his mouth, Law moans loudly as the fair-haired man thoroughly explores his new territory. He rolls his tongue over teeth, into the space between gums and cheek, over each mound on the roof of Law’s mouth, before entangling his tongue with the younger man’s, tasting the whiskey from the party before. Law threads his fingers through the blond man’s hair, earning a delighted purr. Using his elevated position, the ebony-haired youth experimentally rolls his hips forward and smirks when Doflamingo breaks from the kiss gasping and growling, “More.” 

The pair makes their way stumbling down hall after hall, never separating until they reach the closest room they could be alone in- Vergo’s. The executive has been on an indefinite undercover mission since he beat Law five years prior. Doflamingo throws Law onto the king-sized bed, before locking the door and shedding his oversized pink coat. He then stalks over to the teen sprawled on the bed, climbing on top of him. The younger man rises up resting on his elbows to begin making out again, only to have the light-haired man collect a fistful of hair and jerk it back forcing Law’s neck into an arc. He whines at the unexpected pain, but it quickly turns into a whimper of impatience as Doflamingo stoops low to place light kisses down the exposed flesh from the base of his jaw to his collarbone. Warm puffs of breath cause a hot, tingly sensation to coil deep in the pit of Law’s stomach. Each peck leaves a flurry of goosebumps in their wake. Law moans and bucks his hips up into Doflamingo’s earning him a sharp bite at his clavicle. “Patience is a virtue you should acquaint yourself with, Law. I want you to enjoy this,” the blond chides only to have the teen grind into his hip again in a slow, sensual circle. 

Grinning breathlessly, Doflamingo takes his time letting his hands wander about Law’s body; he relishes at all the little noises the boy makes and at the thought of getting to discover all of his sensitive places. Gently lifting the hem of the teen’s shirt, the blond man traces the outline of Law’s hipbones with his fingertips before ducking down and mirroring the curve of bone with his tongue. He grins as the boy below him whines loudly. With shaking hands, the teen snatches his shirt and pulls it off, his breath ragged. The older man scarcely notices as he continues his course towards the ever-prominent bulge in Law’s jeans. Doflamingo plants a kiss below the teen’s navel and above the short-trimmed jet-black trail of hair. Law hisses at the man’s cold hands unbuttoning his pants, but breathes out thankfully as his cock is liberated from the confines of the restricting jeans. ‘Shit, I left my boxers at Kid’s… I hope he doesn’t link the two,’ Law silently hopes. 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows furrow, but he does not question the teen. Instead, he lowers his head and licks the underside of Law’s dick, following it to the tip, then back down. The ebony-haired boy comes to life at the feeling, rutting up and gasping shamelessly. The Shichibukai merely presses his hands into the teen’s hips and pushes down quelling the frenzied action. Doflamingo returns to his lascivious act, rolling his tongue up and down Law’s shaft, tantalizing him as he worked. Finally, the older man engulfs the teen fully in his mouth, eliciting a muffled moan. Glancing upwards, Doflamingo sees Law is biting his index finger, stifling his hums, and absorbedly studying the older man’s movements. He comes up, frowning slightly. “Oh, now we can’t have you withholding those delicious noises of yours. Let everyone hear you sing, my little song bird,” he purrs popping the finger from Law’s mouth, taking note of the small grooves in the skin left by his teeth. ‘He seems to be enjoying this quite a bit.’ He thinks as he goes down on the boy below him again. He begins teasing the head of the teen’s prick, sliding his tongue across the slit. Law bucks up into the heat of the older man’s mouth with a ragged moan. Doflamingo growls in warning before lowering his mouth and rolling his tongue up and down adding teeth as he raises his head again, creating a dangerous balance between pain and pleasure. Law yelps and bucks up as the older man continues. 

Law doesn’t last much longer under the experienced man’s mouth. He moans the Shichibukai’s name through shallow breaths as he reaches his climax, the prickling, warm sensation in his stomach dissolving and fatigue replaces it. Doflamingo wipes his mouth before looking up at the teen. “You’re not thinking you can just go to sleep now are you?” He asks. 

“I’m tired, Doffy,” Law mumbles turning onto his side. All too late, he realizes his error. Deep, fiery red scratches extend from the teen’s shoulders to his lower back- a souvenir of his time with Kid. 

“What are those?” Doflamingo growls possessively, though he already knows the answer. He viciously tosses the teen on his back. Straddling the boy, the Shichibukai backhands him, his face distorted with unrestrained wrath. “You fucking whore!” he bellows as he wraps his hands around the teen’s neck. Law struggles to free himself, fear building with each second the man’s hold doesn’t release. 

Tears form in the teen’s eyes. “Doffy, please,” he croaks prying in vain at the fingers coiled around his throat. When the hands withdraw, he gasps, clawing at his throat and gulping down air. When Law stops coughing and regains his breath, the man is gone, out of the mansion growling about castrating Kid with his bare hands then mounting his balls above the fireplace. The teen pulls on his jeans and bolts through the house heading for the front door, but Pica stands guard. Impulsively, Law sprints for the exit, hoping his speed would give him an advantage against the hulking man. It doesn’t. Pica effortlessly scoops the teen from the ground, tosses him over his colossal shoulder, and walks to the Young Master’s room. The giant imprudently flings the teen in the room then slams the door behind him. In the six years Law has lived with Doflamingo, this is his second time being in the man’s room. The walls are painted eggshell white with windows on all sides of the room about a foot and a half apart, a canopy bed custom-made to accommodate the man’s unusually tall body lies in the middle of the room with translucent white cloth banners attached to each post. Tan carpet gives way to white tile at the far side of the room where the bathroom begins.

Pica rests his back against the bedroom door, preventing Law from escaping. ‘Tch. Damn giant,’ he thinks as he strides over to a window. ‘I will just go out the window.’ He tries and fails to open it and all the other windows in the room. ‘What the fuck! Since when do windows not open from the INSIDE?!’ Turning back to the front of the room, Law launches himself at the bedroom doors, but the brute does not budge. “Oi! Lemme outta here! That bastard’s gonna kill him!” Law pleads, but he may as well be talking to stone. With no other option, he climbs onto the enormous bed. He lies awake for hours, well after the sunrise, until finally, the door opens.

Doflamingo enters the room and climbs into the bed alongside Law. He reaches under the teen’s chest, his palm hovering across his chest before grabbing lightly onto the boy’s shoulder pulling him closer and resting his head on the back of his bruised neck. “I do not enjoy reprimanding you, Law; I do not like you being upset with me either. Especially after our activities earlier,” he sighs at the lack of reaction, “I did not harm your… friend. I negotiated with him and his uncle. It was settled that you two are not to reunite again; in return, a war between our families will not transpire.” Law’s mouth goes slack and despair starts to creep up his spine. “Oh, and that brat begged that I relay to you, CCWC, whatever that means.” 

Law feels the older man shrug, then buries his head deeper in his neck. ‘Can’t Care, Won’t Care,’ It was a stupid catch phrase Kid made up ages ago. Law thought it was the stupidest thing, but now, as he drifts off repeating the phrase to himself smiling, he knows he hasn’t lost his best friend to the monster in his bed. 

The dream fades for a final time to a nightmare the black-haired man has had countless times- Flevance’s decimation.

Law has his head bowed in prayer at his sister’s side as she lays motionless in the hospital bed trying to stifle the tears staining his face. He watches as one slips down onto Lami’s white-blotched face and runs down her cheek. He wipes it off then grabs her cold hand placing a gentle kiss on the inside before pressing it to his cheek. She hadn’t eaten her lunch today, dinner would be served soon. Her loss of appetite worried Law, but he won’t voice his concerns to his parents: they have enough on their plates with the pandemic destroying the country. “Don’t worry, Lami. Th-this’ll all be over soon. Then we’re gonna go out to the f-festival when you’re better. We’ll get your favorite ice cream in the biggest size they have. Then maybe if-if Mom and Dad are okay with it, we’ll get cotton candy, too. And Sister Margret will paint your face to look like a cat again,” he sobs but clips it off as the hand against his face squeezes slightly, almost imperceptibly. Forcing himself to look into his sister’s eyes, he notices they’re beginning to look milky. 

“It’s so loud,” she croaks. Outside the room, through the closed door, comes the wails of mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, friends: those who lose someone in this hospital almost each hour. Farther, into the streets, cracks of guns and canons rip through the air periodically followed by shrieks of pain afterwards silence. Law hadn’t even noticed the ruckus. Flevance had declared war on her petrified neighbors that morning. Law was supposed to evacuate with the other kids but he ran from his class back to the hospital to stay with his family.

“All that noise is just the festival, you know how lively Flevance is,” he lies to the girl smiling weakly at him before a coughing fit seizes her frail body ripping her hand from her older brother’s cheek. From in the hallway just a little ways down from the room he and Lami are in, another crack from a rifle sounds, but then a familiar voice rings out. His mom. She’s begging in vain for the lives of her children. As the next crack silences her, Law feels his body moving of its own volition, but his mind remains blank. By the time Law reaches his parents’ bodies, the soldiers are gone, continuing their genocide. The ten-year-old crumples to the ground sobbing hysterically until a hand grabs his shirt collar yanking him away and tossing him against a wall. “Get this brat outside with the others! We can’t let this disease spread to our country!” A soldier in a hazmat suit shouts to a group of men behind him. One grabs the dazed boy and drags him out of the Children’s wing and into the streets. Law now finally grasps the full horror of what has happened. The “White City” has been painted bright red from the generous donation of blood from her residents. 

“On your knees, boy,” the soldier commands pressing the cold, unforgiving metal to the base of Law’s neck and drawing back the hammer. Law obeys, still numb. 

From over a walkie-talkie on the soldier’s hip comes a voice, “I need all soldiers in the vicinity to my location now! We got a bunch of rogues attacking.”

“Tch,” the soldier clicks his tongue debating on what to do then turns running in the direction of gunshots and shouting.

Law shakily gets to his feet and takes a few steps only to fall to his knees again. In front of him laying face down were his classmates and the Sister who got the bus this morning, surrounding them, more blood decorating the landscape. “SISTER!” Law’s cries flood through the air around him becoming indistinguishable from the other screeches. ‘See, Law? There is no such thing as despair in this world. A merciful hand will always reach out,’ Law thinks bitterly to the last words the Nun said to him. “I have to get Lami,” he raises on unstable legs. He turns to run back into the hospital when the heat reaches him. Flames engulf the hospital up to the Children’s wing. “No, no!” He tries to run, but falls.

Frantically looking at his feet, he sees the Nun grabbing his ankle. “G-get out of here. It’s too late. Save… Yourself,” she croaks.

“I HAVE TO SAVE HER! She’ll… die if I do nothing! It’s not too late; the fire hasn’t spread to her wing yet!” A wave of hopelessness crashes over him as he hears an explosion. Dreading what he would see should he turn around, he looks deeply into the Sister’s eyes. 

“Go,” she says before her grip on his ankle goes slack and her face falls into the dirt. Heeding her advice, Law runs as far as he can before he’s greeted by an ocean of bodies on the boarder of Flevance and a neighboring country. He hears a group of soldiers approaching and before he can fully process what he’s doing, Law jumps into the bodies of what were once friends, neighbors, teachers, patients. He wonders if his parents are here or if they were left in the burning hospital. Countless times, he slips on the blood still pouring from bullet wounds and countless times, he has to stop to ensure he’s still alive and not crawling his way deeper into Hell. The smell alone has him constantly gagging- a metallic scent that mixes with feces and decay creating a menagerie of stenches that haunt the boy should ever let his guard down.

From the corner of his eye, something grabs his attention- a straw hat. Not far away lays the body of a boy with raven hair and a crescent-shaped scar under the left eye. “No. Not him, too,” Law says quietly, numbly in disbelief. He crawls overtop the carcass of what was once his neighbor and grabs the hat. Pressing it to his chest he whispers, “He wasn’t even here… th-this can’t be real. He has to live. I will make sure of that.” Cautiously, he navigates his way out of the sea of crimson corpses, keeping the precious hat safe. As he emerges on the other side of the mass grave, he submits to whatever fate awaits him, but nothing happens. Hesitantly checking his surroundings, Law notes he’s alone and curls into a tight ball tucking the hat in as close as possible without damaging it. Finally, finally, he can break down. And he does, he cries until he has no voice left and can longer produce tears. Instead he mouths, “Lami, I’m sorry,” over and over. 

“Tra-guy!” A voice shouts from far off. “Tra-guy, get up!” From his position on the ground, he looks up but sees no one. This is new. Every time the dark-haired man has had this dream, no one has shouted to him, nor has the teen with the straw hat been in it. But the voice… sounds so familiar; he can almost place it. Wiping tears away from his face with the back of his hand, Law stands clutching the hat. He walks up and down the wall of death searching for the source of the voice. “Law, please! Get up!” He feels something rough brush against his nose then his chin. A… Tongue? “Law! C’mon!” His shoulders shake of their own volition the voice calling his name seems to be louder? Closer? Desperate, definitely, desperate. Suddenly, Law opens his eyes. Gazing into his gray orbs is Bepo resting on his owner’s chest, behind him, Luffy lingers, sitting on the edge of the bed. The cat meows triumphantly then gives a final lick to the doctor’s chin before bouncing off. Gradually, he begins remembering his situation and dread settles back in his chest. “Law…” Luffy hesitates, “are you okay?” 

“I- I,” the doctor stammers unable to quell the fear and hopelessness inside him. He shakily reaches out his hand towards Luffy, hesitantly placing his fingertips onto the teen’s chest to feel the steady thump, thump of his heart. “You’re…” Law collapses forward into the boy’s lap unable to finish his thought before he’s crying again, draping his arms tightly around the boy’s waist. With each sob, breathing gets progressively difficult until it’s nearly impossible. The doctor digs his fingernails into the teen’s back and cries out loudly. 

“Hey, look at me.” If Law heard the teen, he gave no indication of it. “Tra-guy, I need you to look at me. I can help you. Please. I’m not going anywhere; I’m here for you, but you need to look at me.” Slowly, the doctor follows Luffy’s orders. “Okay, now focus. Look around. Name five things you can see.” Law stares at the boy in front of him incomprehensively. “Please, just trust me. I can help.”

Through a sob, the surgeon croaks out, “Y-you.” He looks away, towards the kitchen, “Whiskey. Knives. The sink. A dishwasher.” He returns is gaze to the concerned boy in front of him.

“Good, now take a deep breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” Law listens, his breath hitching on the way out. “Okay, next, four things you hear right now.”

“You breathing. Cars. M-my heart. The ceiling fan.” Law says, his breath becoming increasingly steady.

“Breathe. Good. Now, three things you can’t live without.”

“Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo.” The cat mewls at the sound of its name.

“Breathe. Now, the last thing: it’s the most important. Your favorite memory.” Law’s eyes grow wide and he lightly shakes his head, eyebrows furrowing. “If it makes you feel better, you can just think about it to yourself.” Law nods, not breaking eye contact as he reminisces. “All done?” He nods again. “Breathe. Feel better?”

“Yes, thank you. How-how did you know what to do?” 

“Nami had panic attacks often after we saved her from Arlong. . . Ah, anyways, me, Chopper, and Zoro worked together to help her. Something about reminding her of the things around her really seemed to make things better.” He shrugs leaning forward to wipe a tear from Law’s cheek. “It’s alright; you’re alright now. I will protect you.” Luffy brings his free hand to the small of the doctor’s back and rubs small, soothing circles.

Law relaxes pressing closer to his tether on reality. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Before the surgeon knows what he’s doing, it’s already too late, his lips are pressed firmly to Luffy’s. Quickly, the older man pulls away, casting his eyes to the floor in shame unable to look at the boy in front of him. He mumbles, “Sorry.” A finger lifts the doctor’s chin to bring his gaze back to Luffy’s. The teen looks bashful; an emotion Law had yet to see on the boy. All he can think of is how cute the boy looks and how much he wants to kiss him again. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Luffy says sheepishly as he leans in again claiming the dark-haired surgeon’s lips. He cups the sides of Law’s cheeks as he deepens the kiss, moaning slightly as the older man begins rubbing tiny circles in his side. 

“I’m back, bitches! You two had better not be- doing exactly what you’re doing… on my bed. C’mon, Law! Decency, man!” the duo jump apart- Luffy off the bed entirely- at the sound of Kid’s voice. “Really, guys? I’m gone for an hour and you’re already getting intimate on my bed! I sleep there for fuck’s sake! Hmmm, I guess I’m not really a saint either. If only I had a black light this whole place would look like a Jackson Pollock!” The redhead laughs at the doctor’s disgusted face but becomes hysteric at Luffy’s confused expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Kid,this biggest cockblock in history! I really hope the wait was worth the story. I enjoyed writing the chapter a lot. Maybe not so much the smutty part. . . Mostly because I'm still not quite sure how to proper;y write it. . .
> 
> Oh! I forgot, remember (if you read the first notes) when I said, I quote songs? Well when Vergo says, "You may not like me, but you will show me respect," it's an altered line of an A Day To Remember song; Sometimes You're the Hammer, Sometimes You're the Nail - "You don't have to like me, but you're gonna respect me." 
> 
> Then when Doffy says, "If you cannot suppress your desires, then do not drink" it's also an altered lyric from the band, Attila, their song, Another Round. Again, when Doffy says, "Useless waste of human flesh" it's a direct quote from a Chelsea Grin song, Crewcabanger. Which, if you have never heard it before, I highly recommend. Even if you don't care for/don't like heavy metal, just look up the lyrics. They are delightful.


End file.
